Who's Clues
by annoyingfan1224
Summary: A strange blue puppy appears in the TARDIS, and before The Doctor can take her home, he must play her little game. A Doctor Who/Blue's Clues crossover if you haven't guessed already.


It was a busy afternoon in downtown London. Several cars filled the streets, while hundreds of people lined the sidewalks, walking this way and that. And all the while, a blue phone booth stood in the background of the hustle and bustle. But this phone booth wasn't a phone booth at all, in fact, it was more commonly known as a TARDIS. And this TARDIS happened to contain the so-called "Destroyer of Worlds."

But we'll call him, "The Doctor."

The Doctor carefully sat on the TARDIS's console, being cautious as to not sit on any buttons and snacking on some chips he had bought at a local market. The year was 2013, and the month was August. After several adventures in both the past and the future, The Doctor decided to park the TARDIS in a small junkyard and enjoy some time to himself. He may have been a Timelord, but even HE needed a break every now and then. While he ate, he thought about his past adventures.

He thought about sealing the breach between two alternate universes, losing his companion in the process. He thought about saving the world from a species he thought to be long extinct, as well as saving the life of a young former bride. The Doctor smiled, as if the fun he had with his friends had just happened yesterday. For him, there was no past, present, or future. There was only what happened, what's happening, and what's going to happen.

The sound of footsteps caught The Doctor off-guard, and he scanned the console room, looking for the source.

"Hello," he called out.

No answer.

The Doctor set down his snack and slowly crept to the other side of the console. There he saw what appeared to be a small blue puppy sitting on the floor, eyes wandering around the room. The puppy laid its eyes on The Doctor, and it stood up, barking positively. Somehow, the Doctor was able to understand the puppy's barking, even though the TARDIS didn't translate it. Assuming this dog wasn't a threat, he decided to take the friendly approach.

"Hello, there," he said, smiling and getting down on one knee so he was eye-level with the puppy, "What's your name?" The puppy returned the greeting, happy to meet a new friend. "Blue, huh? That's a clever name. It's nice to meet you, Blue. I'm The Doctor." The puppy barked back in a question sort of tone. "No, I don't have a stethoscope, I'm not that kind of doctor. Look, how exactly did you get here?" Blue barked yet again. "You don't know? Well, that's alright. You know why? Because I can take you home. Would you like that?" Blue shook her head, and The Doctor looked at her, confused. "You don't want to go home? Why not?" Blue barked again. "You're looking for something? Well, what are you looking for?" Blue turned away from The Doctor, jumped onto the railing, raised her right paw, and left a single, blue paw-print floating in the air before jumping back down. The Doctor approached the paw-print, intrigued by its ability to float in mid-air. He turned to look at Blue, and pointed at the paw-print. "What's this all about?" Blue barked, gesturing to herself. "Blue's…Clues? How does that work?" Out of nowhere, a jazzy sort of music began playing, and Blue barked in rhythm before pointing at The Doctor, causing the music to stop. The Doctor looked at her, and realized that she wanted him to finish the song. "Um…paw-print?" The music resumed, and Blue returned to singing, until she pointed at him again. "Er…clue? A clue?" Once again, the music began playing until Blue pointed. The Doctor thought for a minute, unsure what the next line was. "Then we put it in our…" The Doctor noticed a small, square notepad sitting on the console, a picture of the TARDIS on the front. He picked it up and showed it to Blue. "…Notebook?" As before, the music played and Blue sang and danced around the room, the Doctor following her, making sure she didn't hurt herself. "Right, so, we find another paw-print, which is the second clue, we put it in the notebook 'cause they're Blue's Clues?" Blue barked in confirmation and The Doctor celebrated his minor victory. "Alright, I'm getting the hang of this! Then we find the last paw-print, that's the third clue, we put it in the note book 'cause it's Blue's Clues! Yes! Wait, then what do we do?" Blue ran toward a small blue chair that had mysteriously appeared in the room and sat on the arm. The Doctor shrugged and sat down on the chair next to her, trying to think of the next part of the song. "Sit down in the Thinking Chair and…think? Think. Think! By George, I've got it!" Blue jumped off the arm of the chair and continued singing until she came to the last few words. Like before, the music stopped, and Blue turned to face The Doctor, expecting an answer. "Well, I think that's an obvious one. If you use your mind and take a step at a time, then theoretically, you can do anything you want to do." The music finished, and Blue commended The Doctor on his excellent work. "Hey, I couldn't have done it without you. Now, then. If I remember correctly, you said that your paw-prints would be on the clues, correct?" Blue nodded. "Right, then! Allon-sy!" But before he could make it out the TARDIS door, Blue stopped him, and pointed at the paw-print still floating in mid-air. "Oh, am I supposed to get rid of it, now?" Blue nodded, and The Doctor approached the paw-print, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver. He shined the blue glow at the paw-print, and it slowly faded away. "Well, that was easy." The Doctor turned, and caught a glimpse of Blue just before she went through the TARDIS door. "Oi, wait for me!" The Doctor grabbed his trenchcoat off the coatrack and followed after Blue, anticipating the exciting adventure ahead.


End file.
